There's Always A Blue Sky
by Mussayyy
Summary: Don’t cry, Sakura! With all this rain, I’m sure someone will fetch you. I’m still here, right? [LiSakura Songfic]


**There's always a Blue Sky**

**Summary: **Don't cry, Sakura! With all this rain, I'm sure someone will fetch you. I'm still here, right? LiSakura Songfic

**Author's Note: **I received a Card Captor Sakura manga this Christmas. Yippee! I really enjoyed reading it and I love the chemistry between Li and Sakura.

**Disclaimer: **Clamp owns Card Captor Sakura while the song, Blue Sky, was written, recorded, and performed by Hale.

_

* * *

KABOOM! CLASH!_

**When do stars fade their light?**

**Do the moon and the sun make it right?**

**For you, the world may be**

**Like an endless storm chasing a mystery.**

The gloomy sky drew three lightning bolts under its murky clouds; thinking that today is the right day to shed some tears. Under this dull atmosphere was a 10-year-old girl with bronzed hair and jaded eyes.

She stood under a waiting shed, hoping her dad would fetch her soon. Looking at her watch, it was a quarter to seven. _I hope dad and I will make it to dinner time_, she thought.

As she stared at the heavens in a monotonous way, flood started to spread on Japan's roads. People walked in a hurried manner as they realized that the water reached above their ankle. _Dad, where are you?_

Because of her impatience, tears began to form in her eyes.

**Is there hate in your heart?**

**Does your body drop and tell you to stop?**

**Loving you or loving me,**

**When it all falls down, you just sing with me.**

"I don't like it when it rains!" she wailed, wiping the tears off her eyes, "Everyone has left and I'm the only one here at school"-she sighed-"How I wish that speaker didn't make the you-can-all-go-home announcement."

Turning around to check whether there's a bench under the waiting shed, she found one that was dry from the rain. _Great, I forgot to bring my jacket!_ Looking back at the building, she hoped someone would come out and stay with her for a while.

'**Coz there's a blue sky waiting tomorrow,**

**Waiting tomorrow… shining and shimmering.**

**A blue sky waiting tomorrow,**

**Waiting tomorrow,**

**Maybe it's all we need.**

"You okay, Sakura?"

She turned around and saw a boy with brown-colored hair and eyes. His hat and uniform wet from the rain.

"Li-kun, I thought you went home already," she said, still wiping off her tears. The boy sat beside her and gave out his handkerchief. "Here. Stop being a crybaby," he said, "I live alone remember? I can't get out of the building because of the rain. But when I saw you crying outside, I decided to come out."

Still sniffing, she replied, "Thank you, Li-kun." Because of this, a blush spread all around his face.

"I-I'm sure this rain will stop," stuttered Li, "There's always a b-blue sky the next day."

"You're so sweet," spoke Sakura, "Thanks for comforting me."

"Humph! Crybabies…."

He saw her smile. And for him, it made her look cute. Somehow, he didn't want her to stop.

**Oh, don't you wash away that smile.**

**You just look out the window and see the light.**

**It's beautiful to be alive.**

**It's wonderful to live a life.**

"You know…" continued Li, "Back in Hong Kong, when I used to cry, my mom was there to tell me to look at the bright side of things."

"My mom used to tell that to Oniichan too," she agreed.

"I see…"

"Now that you said it, Li-kun. I think this day isn't so bad after all. You're always there to tell me the bright side of things."

"Aaah, whatever!" he snapped, hiding his cherry-colored face away from her.

**The sun is sure to shine**

**For you and me; for everyone.**

**So don't be sad, it's just the start**

**Of a new beginning in your life.**

Time passed, Li felt that he's tired of waiting. The flood became worse. It almost reached up to a person's knee. He didn't know what to do as if bored in this situation. Unpredictably, he felt something hard weighing on his shoulders. He turned to see Sakura sleeping on him like a baby. He, too, felt the same way and decided to use her head as a pillow.

**Rain will keep on pouring,**

**Some things you can't control.**

**And while the sun seems far and hard to hold,**

**It will unfold.**

As millions of tears fell from her eyes, Mother Nature decided to stop. Little by little, some street cleaners checked to make sure the drainage systems were unclogged. Then within a blink of an eye, the flood decreased slowly.

**There will always be a blue sky, **

**A blue sky waiting tomorrow.**

"Sakura, you're finally awake!"

The card captor rubbed her eyes and was stunned to see herself finally in her house. "How did I get here?"

"I saw you and your friend outside, sleeping," her dad replied.

"WHAT?" shouted Sakura with marks of humiliation spreading all around her face, "Was Oniichan there?"

"Uh… No! He left earlier than I did. You were such a heavy sleeper; your friend helped you get inside the car."

Sakura paused, not knowing what to say.

"Sakura?"

"Yes, dad?"

"Did you cry while waiting for me?"

"Well… when Li wasn't with me…"

"You know, you should keep in mind that whenever it rains, there's always a blue sky waiting tomorrow."

"I know, dad," she said, a hint of joy showing on her face, "I know."

**

* * *

Author's Note: So, uh, can you guys review? I'm right here (waves hands)!**


End file.
